thecosbyshowwfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Tissier
| Row 4 title = Birthplace | Row 4 info = Versailles (Yvelines), France | Row 5 title = Occupation | Row 5 info = Actress, singer, comedian, movie producer, movie director | Row 6 title = Years active | Row 6 info = 1982-present | Row 7 title = Character on The Cosby Show | Row 7 info = Olivia Kendall | Row 8 title = Website/URL | Row 8 info = http://barbaratissier.free.fr/ }} Barbara Tissier (born on May 21, 1972 in Versailles (Yvelines), France) is a French actress, singer, and producer who dubbed Olivia in the French version of The Cosby Show. Personal life Barbara, the daughter of the late Jean Tissier, began her acting and directing career in 1982 at the age of 10, in which she dubbed an unnamed girl in Jean-Luc Godard's 1982 film Passion. She is not related to Renaud Tissier or Gilduin Tissier. Her full name is Babette Anne Tissier. She is best known for specializing characters played by Cameron Diaz in dubbing. Filmography As an actress Movies *Alex (Rose Byrne) in Wicker Park (French version) *Delilah Profitt (Jordana Brewster) in The Faculty (French version) *Dorothy (Fairuza Balk) in Return to Oz (French version) *Eowyn (Miranda Otto) in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" and "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (French version) *Joy McNally (Cameron Diaz) in What Happens in Vegas (French version) *Katrine Anne Van Tassel (Christina Ricci) in Sleepy Hollow (French version) *Lydia Bennet (Jena Malone) in Pride and Prejudice (French version) *Maggie Feller (Cameron Diaz) in In His Shoes (French version) *Margot (Jessica Cauffiel) in Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2: Red, White, and Blonde (French version) *Mary (Cameron Diaz) in There's Something About Mary (French version) *Natalie (Martine McCutcheon) in Love Actually (French version) *Polly (Keshia Knight Pulliam) in Polly (TV Movie) (French version) and Polly: Comin' Home! (TV Movie) (French version) *Susannah Stone-Trousdale (Elizabeth Reaser) in The Family's Spirit (French version) Animated movies *Alana in ‘'The Little Mermaid (1990 French dub)'' *Anastasia in Cinderella (1991 French dub) (French version), Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (French version), and Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (French version) *Clara in The Nutcracker Prince (French version) *Eva in Penguins of Madagascar (French version) *Granny in Space Jam (French version) *Gypsy in A Bug's Life (French version) *Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure (French version) *Jessie in Toy Story 2 (French version), 3'' (French version), and ''4 (French version) *Lady in Lady and the Tramp (1997 French dub) and Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (French version) *Littlefoot's Mother in The Land Before Time (2002 French dub) *Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective (French dub) *Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (1985 French dub) *Princess Fiona in Shrek 1 (French version), Shrek 4D (French version), Shrek 2 (French version), Shrek the Third (French version), Shrek the Halls (French version), and Shrek Forever After (French version) *Sophie in Anastasia Television Television series *Alicia Lambert (Christine Lakin) in Little by Little (French version) *Amelia Keys (Julie Ann Emery) in Taken (French version) *Blossom Russo (Mayim Bialik) in Blossom (French version) *Chiana (Gigi Edgley) in Farscape (French version) *Eirene (Chiara Mastalli) in Rome (French version) *Gwendolyn "Winnie" Cooper in (Danica McKellar) The Wonder Years (French version) *Jennifer Sampson (Julie Ann Emery) in Line of Fire (French version) *Jessie Spano (Elizabeth Berkley) in Saved by the Bell (French version) *Kelly Bundy (Christina Applegate) in Married with Children (French version) *Kelly Taylor's second voice (Jennie Garth) in Beverly Hills 90210 (French version) *Kit McGraw (Season 3) (Rhona Mitra) in Nip/Tuck (French version) *Linda Lake (Season 6, episode 10) (Tori Spelling) in Smallville (French version) *Penelope "Punky" Brewster (Soleil Moon Frye) in Punky Brewster (French version) *Raven Baxter (Raven-Symoné) in That's So Raven (French version) and Cory in the White House (French version) *Sofia (Jacqueline Obradors) in Freddie (French version) *Stephanie Tanner (Jodie Sweetin) in Full House (first voice) (French version) *Tara Wilson (Rhona Mitra) in Boston Legal (French version) *Terry Lake (Sabrina Lloyd) in Numb3rs. (French version) *Valerie Tyler (Jennie Garth) in What I Like About You (French version) *Wade Walles (Sabrina Lloyd) in Sliders (French version) Animation *Anita in 101 Dalmatians: The Series (French version) *Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (French version) *Dot Warner in Animaniacs (French version) *Granny in Tweety & Sylvester (French version) *Judy in Jumanji (French version) *Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina (French version) *Patty in Olive & Tom (French version) *Penny in Inspector Gadget (second voice) (French version) *Pinoko in Black Jack (French version) *Ranma (girl) and additional voices in Ranma ½ (French version) *Sarah Crewe in Princess Sarah (French version) *Penny (Sophie) (Season 2) in Inspector Gadget (French version) *Wendy in Peter Pan no Bōken (French version) As a director *''Close to Home'' *''Dawson's Creek'' with Barbara Delsol *''The Family's Star'' *''Felicity'' *''What About Brian'' External links *Site officiel de Barbara Tissier * Category:Actors Category:Non-English Voice Actors Category:French Voice Actors